shaggy and daphne lovers forever
by dillondelp
Summary: very good story with a sad ending this use to be shaggy and daphne lovers forvever but i changed the title
1. Chapter 1

Shaggy and Daphne

*I do not own Scooby-doo of course*

Well today started out like any other day for mystery inc. Fred Jones was working on the

mystery machine while Daphne was doing her hair. Velma was in the library reading as

always. Shaggy and Scooby-doo were in the kitchen making some weird kind of food. The

gang hadn't had a mystery in awhile.

"Like, to tell the truth I miss having a mystery around because it is boring". Said Shaggy

boringly. "I know honey". Said Velma as she walked right past him and leaving Shaggy lips

out for a kiss. Not that there was any spark in their kiss anyway. Yes Velma and Shaggy is a

couple but so are Fred and Daphne. Their was no spark between Fred and Daphne either.

But their was angry sparks between the couples. Velma was mad at shaggy for hanging

around with Scooby more then her. Daphne was mad at Fred for loving traps more then her.

But Daphne loves Scooby-doo and Velma loves traps. See where I'm going here. "But I got

new tickets to the trap show want to come Daphne." Said Fred. "Sounds like fun." Daphne

said sarcastically. "But I don't really feel like going." She said hopping Fred would believe

her. "I would love to go Fred." Said Velma happily. "I would love for Velma to take my spot."

Said Daphne happily. "Ok" said Fred.

"You sure you don't want to go Daphne" said Fred. "Who cares" said Velma "let's go". "I'll be

fine Fred" said Daphne. After they left. Daphne was sitting on the couch when shaggy came

in from his mid-morning nap. Daphne looked at him surprised. "You're….shirtless." she said

shocked. Daphne never saw Shaggy shirtless before. She never knew Shaggy to be so built

before. He wasn't as built as Fred but built never the less. "Like why does it matter daph."

There goes that name again. He was the only one in the group to call her that and she

actually likes it. "Uh nothing shaggy, just wondering." She said still a little shocked. "I guess

I just forgot to get a shirt, like are you ok daph your turning red." She was blushing for the

first time. What where these feelings.

It wasn't till later that Fred and Velma got back from the trap exhibit. Daphne saw them

kissing and ran to her room crying. Shaggy seeing this decides it is best to go and check on

her. Telling Scooby to come on which Scooby reply's with "rok rhaggy". As Shaggy makes

his way to Daphne's room he can hear her all the way down the hallway. He can also hear

Fred and Velma kissing. Scooby must have got tired and went to Shaggy's room to go to

sleep.

Once Shaggy got to Daphne's room he knocked. She said "Go away Fred". "Like I'm not

Fred." Said Shaggy a little nervous he never was good at comforting a girl. "Oh come in

Shaggy." Daphne said sadly. Shaggy opened the door too see everything that reminded her

of Fred and Velma torn to bits. Only thing that was left was Shaggy's and Scooby's

pictures. Shaggy walked up to Daphne and put his arm on her shoulder saying "like it is ok

Velma cheated on me too." He said trying to comfort her. "But I thought that Fred was the

one for me." "Like I thought Velma was the one for me." Shaggy said sadly. Daphne now

had stop crying and got onto her bed with Shaggy. "Like but we have to like move on and

like find the one who is really the one for us." Shaggy said. "We have to like just keep

searching for the one." "I guess what I'm trying to say is….". "SHAGGY." Daphne cut him

off. "Like what is it daph?" Daphne leaned closer to Shaggy and said "I want to try

something." She said. "Like what?" Shaggy said confused. "This..." Daphne leaned in and

kissed Shaggy. They both felt the sparks. "Like wow." Shaggy said he was now blushing.

"That's the first step". Daphne said taking off her shirt. Shaggy was amazed and then turned to

see if the door was locked. "Like ok should we start?" Shaggy said nervous. "Sure". Daphne

said. And they began to have passionate love. This is why it is rated teen.

After they were done they went down stairs while holding hands. "Shaggy". Fred said

angrily. "What are you doing with my girlfriend"? "Actually he my boyfriend now." Daphne

said happily. "I'm dumping you Fred." She said even more happily. "I also am dumping you

Velma". Shaggy said happily. "Come on scoob". Shaggy said. Scooby doo came running

out the door with Shaggy and Daphne who were going on their first date together.

Hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It been two years since what happened in chapter one. Shaggy married Daphne and had two kids named Luffy Rodgers and Nami Rodgers. Fred and Velma got married to and had two boys named Sanji Jones and Zoro Jones. Shaggy and Daphne tried to be friends with Fred and Velma but they would always be blown off like a leaf. Ohh and Scooby Doo lives with Shaggy and Daphne and he was happy as can be. The couples stay in nice homes. Ohh and that Scrappy Doo now live with Shaggy and Scooby doo for unknown reasons (I didn't feel like creating one). The couples all had their own jobs. Shaggy worked as a food tester. Daphne worked as a model/Actress/TV show host. Fred was a football coach and Velma created her own library. Now let's get into the story shall we.

"Honey can you get the milk for Luffy's and Nami's cereal." Said Daphne. As Shaggy got the cereal down and got the milk also. "Like have a good day at work Daph." Said Shaggy kissing his wife as she left. Now Shaggy was very happy because it was Friday and he didn't have to work on Fridays. Also Daphne has to work and the kids have to go to school. So Shaggy and Scooby have the whole day to their selves. But today wouldn't be as fun because they have to go get some supplies from wal-mart. "Come on Scoob." Shaggy said getting the keys. "Let's get this over with fast." He said as they got in his car. When they got there, he and Scooby just walked on in. Scooby can go in because they solved a mystery for the wal-mart people a while back. But when they got to the food section, Velma walked past them. "Like didn't that look like Velma, Scoob?" Said Shaggy nervously. "Rit rid rhaggy." Said Scooby back. "Like uh-oh I hope she didn't recognize us." Said Shaggy getting more nervous. But when the got all of their stuff and went to the checkout line. Velma was right behind them and recognized them right away. "What are you doing here?" She said bitterly.

"Like getting supplies for my wife and kids." Said Shaggy trying to sound normal. "Like what are you doing here Velma?" Said Shaggy trying to get a reversal. "Getting supplies for my husband and kids." She said bitterly. "Like cool were here for like the same reasons." Said Shaggy trying to start a conversation. "Look Shaggy I'm trying to hurry here so could you please move up." Shaggy shook his head and moved up. "Like why are you so mad at me Velma." Said Shaggy getting a little mad. "Maybe because you left me for a whore." She said turning red. "Like she is not a whore, and didn't you use to be best friends." Said Shaggy Raising his voice. "That was before she stole my boyfriend." Said Velma also raising her voice. "Like what are you talking about, she didn't steal me, besides you were the one to kiss Fred." He said really angry now. "That was different." She said turning redder. "Like so kissing a guy when you have a boyfriend is different now." They were starting to draw a crowd. "Well maybe if you hadn't been such a bad boyfriend." Now this made Shaggy furious because he did everything for Velma. So he paid for his stuff and told Scooby to come on. And left in a fury. Velma now regretting what she just said started to pay for her stuff.

When Shaggy got home he found Daphne car in the driveway. When he and Scooby got inside he was greeted by a big hug. "Luffy came down with a flu but he is going to be alright.""Like that's great." Shaggy said not paying much attention. He went and sat down on the couch. Daphne could see the anger in his eyes. "I saw Velma today at Wal-mart." He said. "What happened?" Daphne said concerned. "We got into a fight." Said Shaggy. Daphne knew he didn't want to talk about it so she left him alone and went sit right beside him and gave him a hug and kiss telling him everything is going to all right. "Like I hope so." Said Shaggy still a little mad but happier now that he was in daphne's arms.

When Shaggy got home the next day from work he was met by the hugs of his children. Apparently Luffy cold has gotten better. "Like is your mother." Shaggy said a little worried. "She is upstairs in her bedroom crying because she got a call form Uncle Fred." Said Luffy. "Like ohh boy." Shaggy said worried. Telling Scoob to keep the kids company while he goes and comforts Daphne. When Shaggy got there he could hear Daphne crying. He knocked and came in. "Like Daph you can't get all upset over some jerk." Said Shaggy trying to comfort her. "But he said he would take Nami away if I didn't come back to him back to him." Shaggy was more furious than ever because he knew that Nami was Daphne favorite child. Like how Luffy was Shaggy's favorite. "Like this has gone on to long now." He said really furious now. "Please don't do something stupid now honey." She said worryingly. But he wasn't listening and he took out the shotgun from their safe and put one shotgun round in it and cocked it.

"I'm not going to kill him but I'm going to shoot his fucking leg off." Shaggy said really angry. "Please don't I beg of you?" Daphne said sadly. "It's too late for sorry he done this shit to many times." Shaggy said putting the gun under the passenger seat so no one will see it. "I'm going to find him no matter what." Daphne was surprised and sad. She was surprised because she didn't hear Shaggy she like one time. Daphne new there was nothing she could do to stop him. She just hopped that he wouldn't find Freddy."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Ok one week as past since the event of chapter 2. Shaggy is still looking for Fred and Daphne is still hopping he wont find him. Velma is looking for a way to make friends again with Shaggy. Scooby had to send Scrappy away so he would not be in this mess. Luffy and Nami went to there grandmothers house. Fred not knowing what to do decides to go over to Daphne's house while Shaggy was at work. But Shaggy hasn't been at work all week. Note I will be trying to drag this out to a 5 chapter story. So here is our story**_

* * *

"Well Scoob I couldn't go to work knowing that Fred is out there somewhere." Shaggy said as they went into McDonald's. "Rut rou rave ro rake roney rhaggy." Said Scooby worriedly. "Like I know Scoob I know I will go back to work when I get Fred." Said Shaggy with a bit of angry in his voice. "Rok Rhaggy." Scooby said Defeated. "Like what do you want Scoob?" Shaggy said ordering. When they got their food they sat down next to the window, which was a big mistake on their part.

While they were eating Velma walked in saying "I know I would find you two here." She said happily. "Like what do you want Velma?" Shaggy said kind of angry. This is just like last chapter but now Shaggy is the angry one and Velma is trying to be friends. "Just getting something to eat." She said lying. "Like you just said you were looking for me." Shaggy said getting more madder by the minute. "Yeah I just came to say sorry for what happened last week at wal-mart Shaggy." She said tears coming to her eyes. "Its true Daphne was the only friend I had and still the only one I have." She said starting to cry. People were starting to look and Shaggy didn't want to start another big scene. "Like it is ok Velma." Shaggy said lying. It is not ok he said to himself. "Y-you forgive me Shaggy." She said confused. She didn't think it would be this easy. "Of course I do." Shaggy Said lying again. So Velma got back up and they started to talk and catch up even though Shaggy didn't want to because he was wasting good time for finding Fred.

Little did Shaggy know though that Fred was in his home? Talking to his wife. But we will get into that next chapter. "So what have you been up too Velma." Shaggy said trying to start a conversation. Maybe Shaggy thought, maybe he could get some information on Fred from Velma. "Well I had been meaning to say sorry to you for a while, I also working on a Story about us and our relationships." Bitch is stealing my story. But Shaggy was not listening to hear that well he was just focused on getting Fred back. "Like cool Velma." He Said wondering if that was the right thing to say. "Sure is what about you Shaggy." She said. "Well I been out of work looking for Fred….do you know where he is? He asked. "Why." She asked. "Like because I want to catch up on the times." He said lying again. "Oh ok let me think." She said. "You can like take as long as you want Velma." He said finishing his food.

"Ohh yeah I remember he was going over to Daphne house to talk to her." Shaggy eyes got bigger in horror. "L-like what did y-you just s-say?" He said sadly. "He went to go see..." But before she could finish her sentence Shaggy and Scooby were gone out they door. "Like thanks Velma he said. And they were gone. On the way to the house Shaggy stopped at a bar and told Scooby he going to need something special to get him through this.

* * *

_**Ok that's the end of this chapter tell me what you think in a review. Ok bye oh and bye the way the only reason I said Shaggy was going to a bar is because I need to give Fred and Daphne enough time to talk in the next chapter. bye**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**When Fred got to Daphne/Shaggy's house, shaggy just left to work or that's what Daphne thought anyway. So yeah there is a time skip backwards because this whole chapter is about Fred making up to Daphne. Will shaggy find out (well you already know he found out from Velma) and will he get there in time to confront Fred. Here the story.**_

* * *

Fred just pulled up in the driveway and started to walk to the front door. The whole time he was thinking how am I going to put this. He knew Daphne was going to hate him for saying he would take her child. But that was just out of anger because he got fired from being the head coach and wanted someone to talk to and then when she rejected talking to him he just got mad that's all. He finally got enough courage to knock on the door. The buzzer went off beside him and he heard Daphne's voice say "Who is it." In a very sad voice. "Uh me." He said in a very scared voice. "Ohh Fred, uh come on in." She said after awhile. Now the only reason she let him in is because she thought he would be safe from shaggy. When the door opened he walked in and set on the couch waiting for Daphne to come down. When she did come down she was wearing sweat pants and a tank top something Daphne doesn't wear. "What did Shaggy do to you?" Fred said instantly. "He didn't do anything…I'm more scared for you." She said sadly. "Well Daphne you know I can handle myself…and what would Shaggy do anyway." He said confused. "He will shoot you." Fred was even more confused. "How would Shaggy shoot me?" He said trying to get answers. "Follow me." Daphne said quietly.

She showed him the vault and the missing shotgun. Fred knew that their was a shotgun there because one time Daphne thought she heard someone trying to break in while Shaggy was at work so she called Fred and he came right over and she gave him the shotgun just in case. "He is keeping it under the seat of his car." She said getting sadder by the minute. "Why would he…". "Because I told him about what you said about taking Nami." She said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Well you see the reason why I said that was because I was very upset because I just got fired from my job and I tried to talk to you but you just blow me off." He said kind of angry now. "I didn't know." She said

After a awhile Daphne got enough courage to ask "what about the time when you and Velma went to the trap show and you were kissing." She said wanting answers. "Well because I was drinking and I guess Velma took control of the state I was in." he said honestly. "Like along it was Velma." She kind of angry. "Yes I guess it was." Well by now a lot of time as past and Shaggy is on his way from the bar.

* * *

_**Short yes but it needs to hurry im 13 I got school so it has to be hurried.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_****_

_**Chapter 5**_

**ok this is the last chapter and a very sad one too and some people will be mad or really sad at how it ends. well that all im going to say for now. im also changed the title "to why did this have to happen"**

* * *

__

As Shaggy came out of the bar he got in the car with two beers inside him and three with him. As he got in his car he reached under the seat and grabbed the shotgun and made sure it was loaded. Once he started the car he and scoob went on their way while Shaggy was hopping that Fred was still there. "Like this is it Scoob." Shaggy said nervous and angry at the same time but mostly anger flooded him. "Reah Rhaggy." Scooby said really scared. "Well like it has to be done scoob." He said not paying attention to his dogs scared face. "Fred crossed the line this time and he like has to be taken care of Scoob you know that." Shaggy said turning a curve at a rather fast speed. "There is no other way for it to be fixed." Shaggy said staring at the shotgun while opening one of the three beers. "Rust Ront Rill Rim Rhaggy(just dont kill him shaggy)." Scoob said hanging on to the seat for his life. "Dont worry im not going to kill him i already told you that im just going to shot his fucking leg off." He said finishing the first beer and opening the second. It was very clear to Scooby that Shaggy was drunk like hell.

_** well this is the end of the story please review. And i thank "Daph and Fred girl" for the little Fraphne thing at the in this chapter. Well she didnt come up with the idea but she likes fraphne and she is a fan so put a little fraphne in it . well bye**_


End file.
